1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to access devices and surgical instruments which can be introduced through small openings and manipulated to bend a distal tip thereby facilitating the engagement of adjacent tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As surgical techniques are increasingly revised to incorporate non-invasive methods, the use of trocars to gain access to internal regions of the body, provides significant advantages. But the trocar access is through an abdominal hole that is intentionally made quite small in order to reduce trauma to the patient. As a consequence, traditionally bulky instruments such as retractors, cutters, and suturing devices cannot be used in these environments.
The field of laparoscopic surgery has need for many new types of instrument which can accomplish traditional functions in this more restricted environment. An instrument particularly valuable to this types of surgery would be one which in its simplest sense provides a distal tip which can be manipulated to engage and retract tissue. An effective instrument which can more broadly provide a guidable lumen is also required.